So tired...tired of this
by Ayeka The Jurain Princess
Summary: The couple that they cannot live apart... songfic to "No more drama" by Mary J. Blige. C+A fic.


**So Tired...tired of this  
**

I do not own anything, except this songfic. I do not own "No more Drama" By Mary J. Blige, I do not own FF7 (I wish I did) and I do not own these lyrics. Please review~!  
**  
**

_  
  
"So tired, tired of these drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free ... I'm so tired, so tired"  
  
_

"You can't leave me you can't..."  
"I Have to."  
"You..." He broke down crying, "Were the only love I ever had..."  
"I hate to go...but,"  
"THEN I COME WITH YOU!"  
"But ................"  
RING!  
"Wha......? Where am I?" Cloud shook his head and looked around.  
"Hey, It's noon. Wake up," Cid turned off his alarm, "oh yeah, your alarm went off. That's what it was."  
"I had the strangest dream..." Cloud sat up and mumbled.  
"Yeah, what was it about? Aeris again?" Cid snickered a bit.  
"There's nothing to laugh about." Cloud replied, slightly annoyed, "You don't know anything."  
"Ooh what was it about nowwwww? I want to know!" Cid pleaded, "Please please ooooooohhhhhh pretty please with a ....cherry on top?????"  
"I hate cherries, you know that." Cloud sarcastically said. He sighed again, and looked at Cid, "Leave me alone for once, why won't you?"  
"But Cloud..." Cid hissed back.  
"GO!" Cloud ordered.   
Cid left the room, somewhat running, and kinda frightened.  
"Oh God..." Cloud shook his head again, he lowered his head in honor, "Aeris.... I would have traded in my life...... why do you still appear in my dreams? What is going to happen? What are you trying to tell me? Aeris, what is wrong?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys, good afternoon!" Cid walked into the kitchen.  
Everyone sat at the kitchen table and replied with a low tone, "Hi Cid."  
Cid sat down also. Vincent took a glance at him, "So......"  
"Yeah, Cloud's still crazy. He keeps saying he has those....dreams." Cid sighed.  
"Yeah he's still like that?"  
"yes...."  
"Oh I'm deeply sorry." Yuffie drank some more tea.   
"Well, I'm not worryin'." Cid said, "It's not like he's that important to me."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
  
"Broken heart again,  
Another lesson learn,  
Better know your friends,  
Or else you will get burn...  
Gotta count on me, Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine..."  
  


He had another dream. Why all these dreams? Were they real,... or were they just an illusion? He shook his head and thought to himself,  
"Well, watch your step, you never know if it's really her."  
"Whoa, hold up buddy! We definitely know it's her,.... I mean, she's dead isn't she?"  
"OHH......... shut up! Never talk like that!"  
"Why not?"  
"You just don't."  
  
"Cloud, are you alright? You look like you're in another galaxy. You need a drink of water. You look pale." Yuffie snapped her fingers infront of his face. Cloud finally snapped out of it and answered.  
"No, ... thanks........ I don't need water....."   
Yuffie paused, "Are you sure?"  
"YES!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled. Yuffie stepped back a bit, "W...wh...what is wrong with you these days? What is happening?"  
_"....Don't do this to me"  
_"huh?" Cloud looked around, "Did I hear something??"  
_"Don't do this because of me. Live your life like I'm there. Don't be like this."  
_"Hmm....?" Yuffie turned around to Cloud and saw him looking up at the ceiling, "What the hell are you doin' Strife?"  
"Listening." He answered.  
"Listening to who? ......" Yuffie was starting to get annoyed, "Cloud, you need to stop saying nonsense. Man, I thought I was bad."  
"You don't understand, Yuffie," He slowly made eye contact with her, "I want to join Aeris..."  
"Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuffie squealed, "In....death?! Afterlife? Heaven, Hell??????"  
"Well, you could say that." He looked back up at the ceiling once more.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"What a player fool, Go through ups and downs,  
Nowhere and all the time,You wouldn't be around.  
Or maybe I like the stress,  
Cause I was young and restless,  
But there was long ago,  
I don't wanna cry no more..."  
  


"Hey..." Vincent opened one eye and looked at Cid.  
"Wait a sec.! Shut up I'm working on something!" Cid yelled.  
"...a new plan?"  
"Well, I guess you could say that."  
"Oh,.....................................cool.................."  
Cid placed down his pencil and thought for a moment, "Say, Vincent,... have you seen Cloud lately?"  
"...........................no." Vincent closes his eyes again, "Never even noticed."  
"Oh well, I was wondering...." Cid sighed and closed his eyes also, "You have a good idea... I wanna go to bed......"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Now.... where is that damn hangout again?" Cloud got a bit angry when he couldn't find that bar he always went to. Oh well, I guess he's already stoned. His sight was becoming blurry, and he needed a few drinks. But Aeris said not to drink, since she knew something fatal would happen...  
He finally found the bar. He walked in and took a seat. He ordered a beer (I guess ... do men always do that?) He ordered many more...and more....and more. Other guys talked to him, the rest of the time he watched the TV. But he didn't know what was coming...........  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"No more pain, No more game, no more game,messin with my mind, No drama Noone's gonna make me hurt again,  
No more tears I'm tired of cryin everynight,  
No more fears I really don't wanna cry,  
No drama.  
I don't ever wanna hurt again,  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind..."  
  


So after he had enough drinks at the bar. He turned his attention to the two girls having a catfight. They were fighting over a game. Ha, good ol' chess. Now that's the perfect game. So he decided to play chess with a dark, mysterious man dressed in fine leather. His other group members standing behind him. Can you say 'no way I'm winning'? But Cloud gave the game a chance. So this dark man, this mysterious guy, ... his name was Muisuko. His name meaning 'Darkness over Evil'. Eeek, must be a goth. (I have nothing against Goths ^_~) They kept playing chess. And Cloud actually won! Woo-hoo!   
At this, the group members got mad. They approached him slowly.  
"Reachi, Daisuke, Mana, Fijisanhi, Ganeai! Don't move another step." Muisuko said in his deep, dark, chilling voice.  
" Yes, Master Muisuko." Mana answered.  
Muisuko stood up from his place, and held out his hand. Congratulating Cloud.   
"Good game, young one. Must be your luck and luck only." Muisuko snickered.  
"I guess so. Good game also, you did a great job!" Cloud smiled.  
They shook hands then. Reachi and the others growled at this horrible sight.   
"ENOUGH!" Muisuko yelled at them, "Now Cloud, I challenge you.... In this deadly mission."  
"Bring it on. I'm ready for anything." He answered quickly.  
"Oh really...." Muisuko smirked, "Let's see about that." He took out his sword and placed it on the table, "If you, ... kill my wife, who's name is Deago ... you will have a great reward, for, she has no importance to me. That bloody cheater of mine."  
"I guess I could do that." Cloud answered.  
They all left the bar, and the gang left in a flash.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
"No more drama, no more drama, No more drama, no more drama,  
NO MORE DRAMA NO MORE DRAMA NO MORE DRAMA NO MORE DRAMA NO MORE DRAMA OH NO NO NO NO........  
No more drama in my life,  
So tired, tired of these drama."  
  


"Deago ... hey, I think I know her." Cloud pondered, "Where does that name sound familiar?"  
He kept walking, with his sword in hand, and walked towards the house (or should I say, mansion) of Muisuko. He kept pondering, not knowing someone or something was stalking him from behind.   
His eyes were focused on that one house, ...just thinking.  
_"Don't do this.........don't!"  
_"Aeris, I need to do this... I'm sorry It's my mission" Cloud sighed once more.  
_"You will not like the results....."  
_"Yes, I will, dear. I know this is the right thing to do." Cloud answered, reaching the doorknob.  
_"Cloud........"  
_"Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_"I won't till you listen to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud you know what will happen to you! This is all a trap! Cloud you can't do this! You can't! Don't I beg you!!!!!!" Faint cries were heard.  
_"Stop making me loose concentration.....I'm fine, you know that."  
There were running footsteps heard from behind him.........  
Tap.........  
Tap..............  
Tap.............  
_"Cloud watch out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_ ** Ca-ching!!!!**  
Muisuko snickered, "You failed, Cloud...... you failed."  
"Uh......ugh....uh......why.....why did you...........how.?"   
The pain surrounded him like a ton of blankets...  
Cloud turned slightly around, and saw that Muisuko stabbed him in the back,  
and blood trickling down to the tile floor.  
_"Cloud.......I warned you,..............I warned you, dear......."  
_The voices of her fainted as he started falling himself.   
Muisuko smiled while he watched him fall helplessly to the floor.  
"A....aeris....... I......love you......." Was his last words.... and he took his last breath of life, then, he faced the consequences of death.  
Muisuko frowned at these last words, thinking all of this was pathetic.  
And from then on, you know that the two were united in heaven once more.......  
in happiness.  
  
  
(The end! *cries* Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I spent a lot lot lot time on this please review!)


End file.
